1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus. More specifically, the present invention is preferably used for an electronic apparatus on which a card slot, into which an electric element such as a built-in memory and a recording medium are inserted, is equipped.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an electronic apparatus on which an electric element such as a built-in memory is equipped. In such an electronic apparatus, in order to reduce an influence of an unnecessary radiation noise emitted from the built-in memory or an unnecessary radiation noise given to the built-in memory from outside, the built-in memory or the periphery of a board, on which the built-in memory is mounted, is required to be shielded.
Further, for example, in a technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-195991, a pin for an unnecessary radiation measure is added to a board on which an built-in memory element is mounted, thereby strengthening a ground layer. Thus, an unnecessary radiation is reduced.
However, there is a problem that a product cost is increased and a product itself becomes larger in size when the shield member or the placing pin for the unnecessary radiation measure is added.